In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, computers, etc.) use audio or speech signals. These electronic devices may code speech signals for storage or transmission. For example, a cellular phone captures a user's voice or speech using a microphone. The microphone converts an acoustic signal into an electronic signal. This electronic signal may then be formatted (e.g., coded) for transmission to another device (e.g., cellular phone, smart phone, computer, etc.), for playback or for storage.
Noisy audio signals may pose particular challenges. For example, competing audio signals may reduce the quality of a desired audio signal. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve audio signal quality in an electronic device may be beneficial.